List of Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour episodes
Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour is a TV show with 6 seasons and TBD episodes. Each episode is split into two parts, taking place in different locations. Episodes Season 1 #''From Paris to FingerTown'' - The Laff-A-Lympics just began and the teams begin competing. ##'Locations:' Paris (France) and FingerTown ##'Guest(s):' Paris: Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat. FingerTown: Flappy McFinger, Jasmine Todd and Eli. ##'Events:' Paris: Eiffel Tower Climb, Tour de France and Croissant Eating Contest. FingerTown: the BigFinger Hunt, Finger Throwing and Speedy Boy Gauntlet. ##'Winner:' Looney Tuners #''From Acme Acres to New Bark City'' - ##'Locations:' Acme Acres and New Bark City ##'Guest(s):' Acme Acres: Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird. New Bark City: Steven and Sarah Doggie. ##'Events:' Acme Acres: TBD, TBD and TBD. New Bark City: TBD, TBD and TBD. ##'Winner:' Looney Tuners #''From Sea to Sea'' - Brain does a experiment that if they don't cheat, they might win. However, Mr. Badger, Mr. Goat, Velcro and Stella, had born as cheaters, decide to make cheat, without the Brain's knowledge. ##'Locations:' Hawaii and Madrid (Spain) ##'Guest(s):' Hawaii: Ruff and Reddy. Madrid: Speedy Gonzales. ##'Events:' Hawaii: Hula Contest, Volcano Run and TBD. Madrid: Soccer, TBD and Taco Making Contest. ##'Winner:' Villainous Villains (disqualified; because of Pinky revealing the cheats made by Mr. Badger, Mr. Goat, Velcro and Stella (without the Brain not knowing it) by telling to the announcers), Scooby Doobies #''Cheating Heroes'' - The Great Fondoo accidentally turned the heroes into cheaters, and the Really Rottens into honest people. So, he, with the help of Tom, must have to reverse the effects. ##'Locations:' Japan and New York City ##'Guest(s):' Japan: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Ping Pong. New York City: Top Cat. ##'Events:' Japan: Ping Pong, Kung Fu Battle and Baseball. New York: Statue of Liberty Climb, Taxi Battle Royal and Dance Off. ##'Winner:' Really Rottens (due to the spell) #''Fast Paced Hooligans'' - Dick Dastardly and Muttley find an energy drink that give them speed powers similar to the ones of Collin the Speedy Boy and Sonic the Hedgehog and use it to cheat in the episode's events. ##'Locations:' Mobius and Florida ##'Guest(s):' Mobius: Cream and Vanilla the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Sticks the Badger. Florida: Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley. ##'Events:' Mobius: Eggman's Mean Bean Machine Arcade Contest, Scavenger Hunt and Speedy Race. Florida: Swamp Boat Race, WackCar Race and Water Golf. ##'Winner:' Scooby Doobies #''Latin American Sports'' ##'Locations:' Rio de Janeiro (Brazil) and Buenos Aires (Argentina) ##'Guest(s):' Rio de Janeiro: Jorel's Brother. Buenos Aires: Hijitus ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD ##'Notes:' This is the first time a non-Warner Bros. character and a Cartoon Network guest character appear in the show. #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' London (England) and Sydney (Australia) ##'Guest(s):' London: TBD. Sydney: Taz. ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD #''TBD'' - ##'Locations:' Metropolis and Gotham City ##'Guest(s):' Metropolis: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman. Gotham City: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Dick Grayson/Robin. ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD ##'Notes:' This is a DC Comics-themed episode. #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' Dublin (Republic of Ireland) and Lisbon (Portugal) ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' Berlin (Germany) and Toronto (Canada) ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD #'''Twas the Contest Before Christmas'' - ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD ##'Notes:' This is a Christmas-themed episode. #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 2 #''Western Showdown'' ##'Locations:' New Mexico and Texas ##'Guest(s):' New Mexico: the Road Runner. Texas: Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD #''Fingers and Canadians'' ##'Locations:' FingerTown and Canada ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 3 #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 4 #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 5 #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Season 6 #''TBD'' ##'Locations:' TBD ##'Guest(s):' TBD ##'Events:' TBD ##'Winner:' TBD Category:Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour